


No Straight Roads

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Love, Other, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, The Oc's are Madaras mom and other brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Izuna loves all his brothers and shows it in different ways depending on the brother.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Izuna Appreciation Week





	No Straight Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for izuna week, prompt brotherly love. 
> 
> First time writing these OC's of sorts. I don't know how I feel about how I characterized them. Ugh. 
> 
> I also tried a different way of writing a story. Focusing one individual moments with each brother.

Izuna had several brothers and he loved them dearly, he would give his all to protect each and every one. But the way he expressed it varied on the brother, if he was honest.    
  
His favourite form of expression of his love for Madara typically came in that of pranks.    
  


  
Izuna flopped on the mat, laughing his head off when an enraged Madara held their younger brother, Takushi in his grasp.    
  
“It had to be you, you awful brat! You put honey in my hair while I was sleeping!” Madara yelled, Izuna wincing from the volume. Poor Taku, he looked as if he was ready to burst into tears. From the hallway they heard their father yell to quiet down and Izuna snickered.   
  
“Aw, Nisan! Don’t you know how to take a prank, it’s not even that bad, you can wash it off,” Izuna said, hiding his smirk in his high neck shirt. Madara paused, looking down at Takushi before tossing him aside, the younger boy groaning and being held by the youngest, Myoko.    
  
Pointing a finger at Izuna and vibrating from his fury, Madara uttered “You,” before lunging at Izuna. Not surprised one bit by his brother's action, Izuna leapt across the room, running around Madara and out the door, Madara not far behind. Izuna saw Himeru, the eldest of the triplets, holding a pile of scrolls and he quickly shoved the unsuspecting boy in Madara’s path, howling in delight when he saw the oldest fumble.    
  
Their father ignored the whole fiasco, used to his childrens chaotic nature. Their mother, bless Izuna’s luck, was at their aunts and was unable to put a stop to them. She always had a way of knowing what Izuna was planning before he ever formulated a plan! He considered his mother some seerer. In all honesty, Madara could be too serious and after the loss of their uncle recently. He simply wanted to lighten the mood, make his older brother feel better. Did he go about it the right way?   
  
Izuna didn’t think so, as he was now being hung upside down by his feet, head over a bucket of madara.   
  
“I told you, if you messed with my hair one more time, I’d dump your head!” Madara yelled, though Izuna only stuck out his tongue in response. Their younger brothers watched, knowing not to interfere. Himeru looked utterly bored, Takushi amused, and poor Myoko. Always worrying about others. He looked upset but knew Izuna really should not have messed with their eldest brother.   
  
“Damn it, Madara! Drop Izuna before I dump you in the nearest river!” They heard their mother shout, her Sharingan activated, making her way to them in the backyard. They all screamed, Madara letting go of Izuna who toppled the bucket and swiftly got up to make his own escape. Running through the compound grounds, Izuna went near the forest, jumping into some bushes only to come face to face with Madara. Smiling awkwardly at his elder brother, Madara rolled his eyes and scooted over, letting the younger one situated himself better. They held their breaths when their mother came near the bush, eyeing her surroundings. Unable to tell how long they waited until she left, when she was finally gone, they let out the air they held.   
  
Soon they started giggling before entering into full blown laughter. “Sorry,” Izuna said, eyeing the honey that was still in the other's hair.   
  
“You got lucky, but I am so going to kick your butt in training tomorrow,” Madara said, smiling warm and playful. No sorrow or anger visible, just the way Izuna liked it.    
  


  
When it came to his immediate younger brother, Izuna never knew how best to show his love to him. What can you do when the person really prefers nothing, not even words? It’s not that they were vastly different, Izuna would say they have plenty in common, all siblings do. But that one was odd, to put it kindly.   
  


  
Himeru was silent, sitting away from the other Uchiha children, Izuna noticed. Madara was with Myoko, playing with some dolls their father crafted for them along with a boy and a girl Izuna forgot the names of. Really, who could remember all clan members? He wasn’t going to be the leader when he was older, so he figured he had no need to know. Takushi was playing a game of chase with some other kids. Yet Himeru sat alone, looking at his feet.   
  
His younger brother seemed to be the kind to drift off to a different land and find comfort in his imagination. But Izuna had a hunch it had to do with his fumbling and unease with which he usually spoke with. Words and expressing himself just didn’t seem to come natural to him. Perhaps he’d grow out of it like their mother said but Izuna just sighed.    
  
Another child walked up to Himeru who promptly stared emotionless at her. He most likely had no interest in playing whatever game she tried to convince him to play. She crossed her arms and stomped off. Izuna snickered at that. Grabbing a couple of scrolls he had been ready to read, he goes to Himeru.    
  
With a slight nod, he sat by him and put the scrolls between each other. Himeru tilted his head, looking down at the scrolls and reached for one. They sat their reading for quite some time, enjoying the comforting silence between them. Izuna did enjoy how words didn’t need to be exchanged at times. A pressure he didn’t know how to describe would vanish. Himeru was truly the calm river flowing. He was peaceful and Izuna admired him for that.    
  
When they were done, they got up, smiling at each other. Sometimes love is being beside the one you care for, and simply enjoying their presence. Izuna knew that just accepting how some people are, not forcing them to get out of a shell they didn’t want to do, was one way of demonstrating love.    
  
  


  
Takushi was a riot and practically idolized Izuna. Izuna adored him and knew how best to handle the brat. He was much too hyper, more so than Izuna and that was saying something. Though he could be insensitive and an utter blockhead.    
  
  


  
Izuna raised an eyebrow when he saw Himeru and Madara with scorch marks at the edges of their robes, grumbling. Madara saw him and paused, before calling out, “Deal with Taku, or else,” he said. Izuna frowned and knew that when Madara told him to handle Takushi, the kid was being a complete monster.    
  
He entered their house and saw Takushi and their mother scolding him.   
  
“This is why your father said you were not ready to learn that jutsu,” She said, fury in her eyes. It was then that Izuna saw how her own robe had singed marks too. Izuna internally winced, je knew his brother was about to get a ass whooping, their mother more to discipline them with a spanking that would send them bawling. Even their father was afraid he’d get his own ass handed if he did something dumb.   
  
“No! That’s not fair! Izuna learned it when he was five! Why can’t anybody treat me like him!” Takushi yelled, tears already in his eyes. Both their mother and Izuna frowned. He knew that was an issue, his younger brother always wanted to stand by Izuna, like how he did with Madara. But Takushi just wasn’t ready for so much. Rarely listened to all the warnings and advice he’s given.    
  
Before their mother spoke up again, Izuna interfered.    
  
“Why would you want to be like me? You’re so much better at kunais than me, you don’t need to do every thing I do,” He says, now next to the younger one, one hand on his shoulder, soft smile on his lips. Takushi, with a surprised look on his face, stares at him. Their mother raises an eyebrow and smirks, nodding at Izuna. She knew he’d get through to him better than she could. Takushi, moving to fully face the other boy, lunges for a hug, burying his face on Izuna’s chest, tears streaming down his eyes.    
  
“I just want to be as good as you and Madara said that I need a lot of practice and I got angry so I set a fireball his way and I didn’t know Himeru was next to him. You know how he can be so quiet,” Takushi blabbered on, snot now running down his face. Izuna cringed but didn’t push him away.   
  
“Look, you won’t be good at everything you do, I am not. Don’t know why that’s hard for you to believe. How about we go train together, you help me with some kunai training and me with showing you the fireball jutsu, got it?” The older brother said, laughing when the other boy hooted and ran off to the backyard. If he was lucky, Madara and Himeru won’t be ready to ambush him.    
  
Love is to support. Some need it more than others, and in different ways. It seemed easy but was fairly complicated.    
  
  


  
Myoko was the baby of the family, last born of the triplets. He stuck to their mothers or Madara’s side most often. Izuna favourite way to show him his love was through giving him small things. The kid loved and appreciated everything given to him and it delighted Izuna.    
  
  


  
Myoko was annoyed, not surprising, Takushi having tricked him into doing his chores after an unfair bet. So now there he stood, hunched over a tub of water, washing their clothing. Laundry was never fun and their mother absolutely hated doing it so it was left to their father and which every son was unlucky to be snatched and plotted beside him.    
  
Madara, like their mother, abhorred the work, so he left quickly, heading towards the forest. Izuan was sitting on a tree branch, eating away at an apple. The boy was done with his the washing and went to hang the clothing up on the rope, pinning them up. He nearly topped off his stool but managed to steady himself. Their father was groaning, his load only half way done. Izuna smirked at that, loving to see their father complain about house chores.    
  
Hopping off, he went to Myoko to help him out. Myoko sighed in relief, sagging his shoulders.   
  
“Oh thanks, izu!” He said, wiping off sweat from his brow. The two boys quickly got the job done and had pity on their father and helped him out as well. Soon laundry was done and hung up to dry under the blazing son. Their father declared that he’d be taking a nap and that no one was to disturb him.    
  
“Next time Taku wants to bet on something, I’, ignoring him,” Myoko said, brows furrowed. Izuna shook his head, crossing his arms.   
  
“You say that but repeat the same mistake,” He says, giggling when the other boy punches his arm.   
  
“I mean it this time!” He says, voice raised. Izuna looks at him with a grin, one finger raised and indicating for the other to come closer. When Myoko leaned in, his forehead was poked, a gesture Madara often did to izuna himself.   
  
“Nope, you love having fun just like the rest of us and I know you hope to beat Takushi one day,” He says, grinning. The youngest rubbed his forehead, a pout on his face.    
  
“Oh, before I forget, I found this and thought of you,” Izuna said, taking out a small hair clip. He found it one day on the battlefield. A beautiful wooden clip with waves engraved on it. Myoko was a collector of bits and bobbles. So whenever he could, Izuna would help add to the boys collection.    
  
Myoko slowly reached out and gripped the object, one finger caressing the marks on it. He then smiled at Izuna.   
  
“You have the best eyes around, always finding the coolest and prettiest things!” He said, cheerily.   
  
That’s how love worked, at times. You go out of your way to give a moment of joy to another.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> A comment and kudo would be nice. Thoughts on the ocs?


End file.
